The Beginning of The End
by Lawlei
Summary: Draco and Harry have been separated for years, but Draco never seemed to deal with it, and decides to do something about what he believes Harry has done to him. Angsty Drarry, Rated M for deaths, One shot.


The dark hall of Malfoy Manor gleamed in all it's black, sunlight was streaming through. A moment later, the doors at one end swung open rapidly, noise pierced through the air quicker than anything, the sound of someone struggling, moans of pain echoed in the vast room of black. The next moment, and a crash was heard, followed by equal moans and groans, pain was being ensued.

''Potter.'' A voice declared. It was angry, it was confused, It was frustrated, as though nothing could change what it was to do. ''You tried to forget...didn't you...? You tried to forget what I could do to you...'' It then declared. This voice was plain, as it had always been, and forever familiar within these walls.

Looking down upon the scene, a body, lain on the floor. It's pale skin gleaming, in contrast to all the black in the room; a common sight in **this** household. The body: periodically flinching, shivering and quivering as though it were going to be it's last movements. In clear view upon the body's forehead, a scar, one the shape of a lightning bolt. This body,** this** person, was Harry Potter.

Standing, in the light shining through, a suited figure, paler than the body before it. It's hair, as white as snow, as crisp and noticeable as the snow itself. This figure had seen home in this place, this colossal building, **this** figure was Draco Malfoy.

''You will see...'' The blonde, proud figure began, a simple crack in it's voice, a small whimper. ''Yes..Yes... Now...what shall I do to you first...? Maybe...carve a little message? Maybe...launch a little Crucio...?'' The voice stopped, and let out a stale, piercing laugh.

The brunette on the floor didn't get up...didn't try to escape...he couldn't. Somehow he knew, that he was going to suffer anyway. Somehow he felt as though he was going to **die**.

''Ah. I know.'' The figure's voice stated again, and as he did, it echoed even more. With a flash, the suited Malfoy was kneeling by the Potter. He leant up a moment, and from a pocket in the side of his suit jacket, he took a small **dagger**. ''Now...can you guess what I'm going to do with this?'' The Malfoy asked lightly, peering down at Harry. Harry's eyes were wide, like that of his owl, Hedwig, the sunlight piercing through highlighted their colour, and Draco noticed this. ''Your mother's eyes won't save you now, **Potter**.'' He declared, smirking down upon Harry. He took the blade with a slice through the air, and rolled up the sleeve of Harry's robes. ''I don't normally like using these Muggle methods, you should know, but I thought I better make an exception for **you**.'' And with that, the Malfoy aimed the blade to Harry's forearm, and began to write, making sure all blood was seen. 'F-...I-...L-...T-...H-...Y-...H-...A-...L-...F...B-...L-...O-...O-...D..'

Within time, the 'carving' was completed and the Half-Blood was reaching the air rapidly. The Malfoy looked upon Harry's face, a tear had escaped, and his face looked empty and dead already. Without hesitation, Draco wiped the tear from Harry's face with his cold, pale fingers. ''Remember when you did that to me, Potter? You wiped my tears of happiness. ...I guess now, I will wipe your tears of regret.'' Malfoy smirked once more and saw the tears well up in Harry's face. He stood slowly and turned on himself, walking a few paces away from the brunette, and then turned to face him again, a proud look upon himself, he had made a mark upon someone whom a mark had made their **life**. A small cough was heard as the brunette lain on the floor tried to speak.

''Dr—''

''SILENCE!'' The Malfoy squealed, as the sound echoed drastically through the room. ''Nothing you say can make me feel any different, Potter. You toyed and played with my emotions, and now I will toy and play with you, and yours.'' As he said so, he twirled the blood stained dagger by the blade end in his hand, and his fingertips were soon coated. Harry made another attempt to speak, whereas Draco rushed toward Harry again, kneeling before him, and screamed in his face once more: ''SILENCE!'' And then, as Harry's eyes welled with more tears, Draco reached his blood stained fingers out towards Harry's face. He made small marks upon his already red and blotchy cheeks, applying un needed pressure, all the more.

Harry flinched and yelled in pain, and as he did it seemed that Draco became more and more satisfied. He stood again and turned on himself, this time, toward the streaming light. He peered at it, his eyes squinting. He gently rubbed his hands together, smearing the blood all over his own hands. He sighed, slightly content in his own doing. And then Harry spoke:

''Dr-Dra-C-O.. T-try to r-r-remember...r-remember w-w-ha-t-t we sh-a-r-r-ed.. '' His voice was full of pleading sobs.

''HOW!'' The pureblood screamed, ''You left all that behind as soon as things got complicated! You hurt me more than anything ever could. Now you have to see, Harry! You have to see what you have done to me, in here!'' Draco made gestures toward his heart, and his temples. His eyes were screwed, they had rings of dark around them, he looked as though he were a ghost himself. There was never any colour in his cheeks anyway, but this was an exception. ''I just..I just have to do this, Harry.'' A single tear escaped and began it's journey down this immensely pale face. Slowly, the blonde reached inside his suit jacket, and took his own wand. For a while, Harry had had hold of this, but since capture Draco had regained it. He sheepishly then extended his arm, shaking violently. His wand was now pointing at Harry, whom was still lain on the floor, blood dripping from his still-in-plain-view forearm. Another tear escaped Draco's face, and joined the other in it's race toward the floor. ''It's for your own good.'' As he said this, Draco's face lost all emotion, it was plain, stern and cold. A moment's pause, and the suited blonde whispered the word ''Crucio.''

All was silent until Harry began to squeal and writhe in pain, his first real movements since the situation had begun. ''DRACO!'' Harry screamed, over and over while the moment repeated.

''Stop trying to make me stop! Harry! It won't work! I have to do this! You have to see what you did to me inside!'' Draco snapped.

''B-b-but...w-why..on...the-e...outside...?''

''So that you can suffer just the little more. You deserve it! After all.'' Draco stated, it was as though he was possessed with his own notion of what Harry had done to him, possessed with **revenge**. As he said that, the air everywhere around the two suddenly became stale, and anxious. ''C-C-Crucio.'' Draco said once more, and the same moans of pain continued. ''You have to understand, Potter.'' Draco began, confident again. ''I don't **want **to do this. Why would I want to hurt someone I have loved since the very day I met? You see, Harry...'' Draco shook his head as he said so. ''I hate your choices, not you. Like myself, as your **precious** Dumbledore would say. And I admit, I did make wrong choices, but they were not my own, you see.'' Draco paced slowly as he gave this sort of speech to the brunette, of whom seemed already lifeless and dead himself. The blood streaming from his new 'Half Blood Scar' had stopped and his **sparkling** green eyes were staring into **nothingness**, anyone would think him dead.

''Now..let's get you propped up, yeah? Don't want you lying on the floor unresponsive the whole time, do we now?'' Draco kneeled down once more and attempted to pick up the motionless brunette on the floor, eventually succeeding and hoisting him up onto a nearby chair. The blonde then took a few steps back and drew his wand again. ''Locomotor, Mortis.'' He declared, and Harry's limbs were soon bound together while he still on this chair.

The blonde gave a slight smirk at the brunette, of which he gritted his teeth in frustration and anger...and in reply. Harry was still very weak, though he tried his very hardest to speak without mumbling and to get his story across all the more.

''Dr-Drac-co.'' Harry began, starring right into the blonde he was speaking to with blank, but also very mournful eyes. ''Remember what we have, Draco, remember what we s-share.''

''Pah!'' Draco reacted immediately, ''All we shared has been a lie. Absolutely everything.'' Draco lunged forward at Harry once more, his pale face as close to Harry's as it was when the pair kissed, at all. ''That time when you realised my feelings for you were more than hate?'' Draco declared, violently hitting Harry across the face as he did so. ''Lie!'' Harry moved his head back to face the Malfoy, staring at him with a stern look, his eyes still somewhat blank. ''When I helped you out with the Tri-Wizard Tournament? '' Draco hit Harry's face again, and the same action was repeated. ''Lie!'' Draco stated once more. ''When you saved me after I was hit with Sectumsempra?'' Again, this same action was repeated, Harry's expression growing more stern, trying to hide his pain; Draco could hit just as hard, as loud he could scream. ''Lie!'' Draco declared again.

''What a-about the **kiss**, Draco?'' Harry blurted out, in case Draco has anymore lies to accuse him of beforehand.

''What about it?'' Draco asked, sort of worried, the smirk wiped from his face.

''Was that a **lie** too?'' Harry's voice cracked, he was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

Draco stopped a moment, thinking of** that** moment, before he finally declared: ''Obviously, if it was all a lie, you** filthy** little Half-Blood!'' With a wave of his wand, Harry's limb-binding charm was lifted and Harry dropped to the floor, those past Crucio's were really hitting home, now. Draco stood tall in contrast with the _weak_ brunette before him. With a certain pride, Draco kicked at Harry's face, and coincidentally Harry's face began to bleed heavily, more so his nose than anything else.

''Wh-what about s-s-Scorpius? '' Harry watched up at the suited blonde, as his stern expression changed into that of deep emotion and sorrow. ''Aaah...forgot about him a moment, then, didn't you?'' Harry stated, talking was becoming a little easier, but not much. ''Our product, ours. Our child, Draco. I don't know why you don't come to see him, more.''

Draco looked down upon the brunette, his eyes filled with tears. ''He reminds me too much of you, Harry. He even needs glasses, it's like you all over again.''

''But he has the Malfoy blonde about him, Draco. And he has your **eyes**.'' Harry replied, trying to convince Draco even more of the beauty he could not see.

''But that is all, Harry, the rest is you!'' Draco's eyes that he shared with his own** son**, had escaped a few small tears.

''But he starts at Hogwarts soo-'' Harry was interrupted by Draco, as Harry was finding it ever so hard to keep himself **alive**, at this point.

''Then he will be damned to Gryffindor! He is too much like you, Harry.''

''But there's a possibility! He thinks just like you, Draco, I know it, I can see it now, sometimes I look at him and I wonder if the only thing that is the same between me and him is the fact we wear **glasses**.'' Harry was still lain on the floor, unable to get up. It was as if he was poisoned, it was killing him, slowly. Harry figured Draco couldn't see this; maybe it wasn't **that** noticeable?

''That would never be true, Harry!'' Draco was now full in tears, any moment and he could be wailing.

''It doesn't make a difference! I fear I may...n-n-not live past **today**, Draco. '' Harry finally tried to lift himself off the floor, none prevailed.

''NO! Harry, No! Oh, oh my gosh, why did I **ever** do this? Oh..Ehm..Aaah!'' Draco began panicking, wailing like never before, tears were streaming like a waterfall, he knew this was all the fault of his own twisted and confused mind, they wouldn't even be here, right now, If he had just listened to what the brunette had beamed to say instead of being stubborn and arrogant. If he could have just owned a time-turner for that one moment, just to change it all, just to start over, and get over the hate, for Scorpius, if nothing more. Draco kneeled before Harry quickly, dropping to his knees and turning him, so he was looking right at him. He began to whisper. '' Harry...Harry be strong. You have to hold on, Harry. Think of us, the three of us, what we have created between us, Harry.''

''I...I...I..'' Harry felt no more strength within him at all. Draco looked closely into his eyes, they were expressionless, which was extremely out of character for Harry, whom Draco thought could always show his emotions with his eyes.

''Harry! Harry!'' Draco began to shake Harry a little, as if he was just going into a sleep, and that would wake him up and stop all of the nonsense. He dug his head into his shoulder, and began to weep into it. It was the only sound in this vast, black, room.

Harry waited until Draco moved his head, and looked straight into him, and said: ''Keep...Everyone...Safe...'' He smiled a sweet smile, that which Draco fell in love with the day they met, it was as though

Draco looked at him in awe a moment, as he watched his face loose the final morsel of life it had left in it. He held Harry a moment, lifeless in his arms, before he came to realisation; Harry Potter was **dead**. He lay him down on the cold, dark floor, and closed his green eyes. Draco watched him a moment, and declared to the body one last time: ''You really **do** have your mother's eyes.'' Draco let out one last sob.

Without thinking of anything else, Draco decided he couldn't live with the thought of this. He knew it would haunt him forever, even if he ''Obliviate'', he knew nothing could tear it away from him, but one thing, **death**.

He sat himself up, next to the body of his love, forever, and reached for his wand. ''There- There's no other way...There...there just isn't...'' Draco told himself, over and over again, he was shaking, he couldn't think straight, who could in a situation like this. He pointed it, to himself, he had to be fast, quick, anything to get it done as fast as possible, he felt as though he was waiting for it, and couldn't physically wait any longer. ''A—Avada Kedavra.'' With a flash of light lighting the room more than anything ever could, Draco collapse on the floor, beside Harry, whom was curled up. He was as pale as Harry beside him, his pale grey eye, lifeless eyes sparkled in the streaming sunlight.

A moment later, a tall-ish, pale and skinny woman burst through the doorway, and stopped dead, as soon as she saw the scene set inside the room. She quickly ran over to the two bodies, collapsing right before them in utter devastation. ''My...My...My Boys.'' **Narcissa Malfoy**, mother to Draco Malfoy, the blonde only, had now declared she thought Harry her son, too. _**Too late**_.

Another pale, blonde figure burst through the door, a male, much shorter than anyone present in the room already, he was young, younger than the others. ''Gran...Gran...What's...Going...On?'' He asked, peering around the room, slowly walking up to the scene, as Narcissa lay across the blonde and brunette, wailing with more tears than anyone had ever seen before. As the boy finally came up to the scene, he didn't cry, like the others, he stood; not saying a word. He slowly kneeled before Draco Malfoy, whom was lain, _dead_ still with his grey eyes open. He slowly reached out, and closed his father's eyes, and stood up again, and walked over to Harry Potter, his **other** father, whom was still curled up, the way Draco had left him. The boy smiled a little, a smile **identical** to that of the father he was looking at, and took of his own thick-rimmed glasses, and lay them on the floor next to himself. He slowly reached out to Harry's face, still smiling, and took off his glasses, too. **Scorpius** took his father's glasses, and placed them upon his own face.

''Everything but the glasses.''


End file.
